Never Let Me Go
by Pace1818
Summary: As their bodies stood side by side as one, and somewhere in between the line as an act of defiance and LOVE their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their message loud and clear as the vampires descended upon them. THEY WILL NEVER BREAK NOR LET GO!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I never wanted to be a shifter/I never wanted to be a werewolf/I hated this life/I enjoy my life/She broke me/I hate being lonely/I thought she loved me/I used to be in love/Until that day/Until that day I met my shifter/My mate Matt/My Jacob/Never let me go Matt/Never let me go Jacob.

A/N: Geez who knew one song can inspire you to write. Thank you Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine!

2nd A/N: I have created a new character; he will be Jacob's new love interest. Also original characters will be entering and leaving the story as it progresses.

Disclaimer: The half-print story line that I will be using in this story doesn't belong to me. The very talented Julie's Jewels is the one who created it for her story 'Battlefield'. She was lovely enough to let me use it in my story. So thank you Julie's Jewels!

* * *

**Broken Hearted Quileute**

Jacob sighed as he waited. He was currently in a forest in Forks. Sitting down on a fallen tree; this was supposed to be Sam's job. He was the one who had to be here. But the almighty alpha had backed out in the last minute and had ordered the young native to take his place. Just when he thought that his life couldn't get any worse, losing the girl that he loved to a damn vampire, and then being the one who had to warn them both about the treaty was just truly fucked up.

He knew that Sam Uley was a cold man, but this was beyond cold. Sure he had broken Leah's heart, breaking all the promises that he had made to her and going behind her back to get with her cousin, Emily Young. But for some reason he thought that after almost ripping Emily's face apart he had thought that Sam Uley would've been more flexible.

Jacob's ears perked up when he heard footsteps and he let out an annoyed sigh, when he distinguished that it was two pairs of footsteps. _Great! She's here too, _he thought angrily. Crossing his arms over his muscled chest, he waited.

_How could she? _he thought. After everything the young native has done for her, after everything _**he's **_done to her, how could she go back? How could she go back to the vampire, after everything Edward had done to her? The bronzed haired vampire abandoned her, left her broken with her heart bleeding, and yet she still goes running back to him. She chose him, she chose him over Jacob Black.

The guy who put her back together after he shattered her; the guy who promised to never leave her. The guy who broke one of pack's highest laws so he could keep that promise, the promise that he made to never hurt her.

A low growl vibrated from within the young native's chest, he slammed his fist onto the fallen tree he was currently sitting on. The young native quickly masked his emotions not wanting the leech or Isabella watching him break, he didn't want them to see the broken teenager that he has become. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he waited for the two to show up.

Then Edward and Bella walked into the small clearing, her smile falling when she saw that Jacob wasn't her giving her the smile that she wanted to see. The only thing she got from Jacob was the cold mask that hid his true feelings, his Sam Uley impersonation.

"Glad that you two had finally graced me with your presence" he bit out sarcastically.

Edward nodded, clenching his jaw. Bella looked at him with hurt filled eyes, she shook her head "Jake…." she started to say.

Jacob shook his head, the young native was not going to let her reel him back in so easily, she made her bed now she has to lay in it. He shuddered as he looked at the bronzed haired leech, glaring at him hatefully, "Bella has told me about your gift, so I'm assuming you already know" he got out through his clenched teeth.

"Yes" Edward said in a soft yet strong voice. "But before you begin Jacob Black, I would like to say something"

Jacob clenched and unclenched his fists as he stood up from his sitting place, something in his head told him to stand up. Shivers ran down his arms, he shook his head as he tried to control himself. The stench of vampire was starting to get a little too strong for him. At that moment he hated Sam Uley.

"Thank you" said Edward his voice throbbing with great gratitude. "Thank you for everything, for being there when I couldn't. Thank you for keeping Bella safe w…when I couldn't"

The young native turned to glare at Bella then faced Edward once again, "Trust me if I could rewind time I would've let the leech with dreads take her" he said. He knew that it was a low blow but at the moment he didn't care, Bella had hurt him so much, he was used for her benefit then when she didn't need him anymore he threw him away.

A low gasp escaped Bella's lips; she brought up her hand and placed it over her chest, wrapping the other around her body as she tried to keep herself together. She shook her head, her eyes burning with unshed tears, "You don't mean that" she managed to get out.

"You don't mean that Jacob Black" Edward said as he got in front of the human putting some space between them.

The young native scowled at him, "Get the fuck outta my head" he gritted out. "Now, the reason why I'm here is to remind you of a few key points of the treaty. That piece of paper is the only thing keeping me from killing _**him**_ from this right second"

Edward glared back at the young native, "We haven't forgotten" he said.

Bella looked at the two, "What key points!"

"If one of them bite a human, not kill but bite the treaty is off"

It took her about a minute when it finally clicked, "That's _none_ of your business"

Then in that moment Jacob Black unblocked his mind, he lets the bronzed haired vampire prob his mind, he lets him in. He lets him see what he and his entire family has done to him, what his human pet did to him. He lets him see how Bella had used him for her own personal gain; he lets him see the stupid reckless things that she had to do for she could keep him closer. He lets him see his pain, he lets him feel it.

Every wall that the young native created shattered with a battering sound, opening up all his lost hope, every nightmare. Jacob lets wave after crushing wave of agony roll through him like a thunderstorm and didn't stop until the bronzed haired vampire had hit his knees.

Bella shrieked as her vampire fell onto his knees she panicked even more when he brought both of his hands and placed them onto his head. He pulled at his long unkempt hair, his angelic features contorted in pain, his nostrils flared as he began to breathe in lung puffs of air. "Stop it, please stop it" he silently begged. "Make him stop"

Bella looked up at Jacob with accusation in her eyes, "What are you doing to him?" she demanded as she began to walk towards the young shifter. "Jacob stop it!"

The young shifter smirked as he saw how the vampire was withering in pain; he enjoyed how the vampire felt his pain. Now he knew who Isabella Swan truly was. He would truly pity the vampire even after he has seen and felt his pain, if he would still go back to her. He would pity him just a little.

After of enjoying in seeing him in pain and ignoring Bella's futile attempts in making him stop in whatever he was doing, he had shut the door on his ranging emotions.

"Jacob stop!" yelled Bella.

He closed his eyes as he felt a light jab on his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at Bella in total disbelieve. His black eyes bored into her brown ones, she slowly brought back her blazing hand towards her. He couldn't believe it she had slapped him, his best friend had slapped him. And what made it sting even more was that she had hit him to save her precious leech from the pain.

She slowly backed away from him.

His entire body was shaking fiercely, and it took everything he had not to simply phase, charge towards the two and rip their heads from their goddamned shoulders. He carefully turned around facing the forest in front of him, _deep breath _he thought. He started to count to ten, just like how Sam had showed him.

One

Two

He couldn't believe that his best friend had hit him.

Three

Four

_Why? Why me? _he angrily thought.

FIVE

SIX

The one person that he thought who always have his back, the one person who he had thought would never leave him like the others had laid her hand on him. She had chosen already, she had chosen to condemn her life.

SEVEN

EIGHT

_Do I need to prance around like some fucking fairy to have her chose me? Do I need to sneak in her room and fucking eye rape her to make her see that I'm the one for her? Do I have to fucking commit suicide to make her see! _he angrily thought.

NINE

**TEN**

Every part of his body was vibrating uncontrollably and his fists were aching from the pressure of his white-knuckled grip. The anger and betrayal coursed through him, setting his insides on fire.

The young shifter couldn't control it. He had to leave. He bolted upright jumping over the fallen tree; the fire cascaded down his spine and through his veins, causing his muscles to spasm. The fire intensified, the young shifter let the silent shimmer envelop him whole, extinguishing the fire and leaving him panting on all fours. Slowly, the pain faded as the shifter found himself running away from them with his tail tucked between his hind legs. A pitiful whimper escaped through his snout.

He was thankful for the silence as he continued to run through the forest. A low growl rumbled deep within his chest, he snarled and launched himself forward, rocketing through the trees. His russet colored paws dug into the ground, carving deep divots into the earth as he skidded to a sudden halt. Throwing his massive wolf head back, he balled up everything he had and let loose a howl that was mournful. The loud howl spoke of his sadness and anger over being abandoned once again. He was alone was once again.

_Why does everyone keep on leaving me? _he sadly though. Letting out another pitiful whimper as he shook his massive wolf head.

Soon a gust of wind blew against his russet colored fur making it ruffle, he closed his eyes as the wind caressed his body. It felt warm, comforting and yet very masculine which made his four legs tremble in need. He slowly turned to the right when he caught something stirring in the trees. What he saw next caused him to freeze in place.

The, whatever it was he was truly beautiful. He was 11 feet tall and all muscle, his midnight blue skin glistened as the sun hit against him. His black raven ear length hair was slicked back, his massive white claws the tips of them sparkled as it reflected the sun rays. Raking his eyes over his impressive nine-pack, his black cut-offs clung onto his muscled hips, standing on his two legs. His midnight orbs piercing into his black ones, everything about him was perfect, from the large ears swiveling slightly between his head.

Something new and wonderful held the young shifter in place, tying him. A heavy titanium chain tied him down onto one thing. Gravity shifted and the universe began with a new shift, it centered on one and one thing only, that mysterious creature in front of him. But a small part of him still loved and cared about Isabella Swan.

He shook his head getting out of the peaceful trance that he was in, another whimper escaped through his jaws as he turned around and ran away from the beautiful creature that captivated his heart.

His insides twisted as he ran away from the beautiful creature, his inner wolf was whimpering in agony as every mile he ran.

* * *

The young shifter had seen imprinting through his pack mates eyes, he had always thought that the others were exaggerating, but experiencing the process himself was completely different from seeing it and feeling it through the memories of the others. For one thing, it's one hell of a lot more believable when it's you who's doing the imprinting.

The young shifter almost tripped on his own paws as he continued to run away from the beautiful creature that captivated his heart, the complex feelings that he was currently feeling at the moment was beginning to be a little too much for the young shifter, the deep, and often very passionate emotions that tied him down to the one who he had imprinted on. But what confused the young shifter was that he still feels strong emotions towards Bella, which was odd to him because once Sam and Jared imprinted on their mates all that mattered to them was them. Emily and Kim were their entire world, so why is the young shifter still emotionally tied to Isabella Swan?

Desperately, the young shifter wanted time for him to think. He needed to think before the others would phase he didn't want them probing around his head, it was private. Almost as soon as he saw his home come to view he ran a little bit faster, glad that Billy wasn't home. Jacob pushed the door open lightly with his snout letting a low whimper as it opened, getting inside he closed the door with a hind leg and walked down the hall towards his room. Glad that he had left his bedroom door open he got inside as he phased back, closing the door and locking it.

The young teen fearfully looked at the locked door he shivered as the cold air in his room finally had hit his fully exposed body. He looked around his room, clothes were almost everywhere some were strewn around the room the majority were thrown towards the hamper. Jacob grabbed a pair of sweats which were lying on top of his unmade bed, throwing himself onto the unmade bed, hugging his pillow in a very childish gesture. A low whimper escaped his lips as he hugged the pillow as it was a lifeline.

"Someone please help me," he whispered to one in particular.

At the moment he wanted to die, he had finally imprinted not that he didn't mind imprinting but he still had feelings for Bella and he wanted them to go away. He wanted his imprint to come to him in a heroic way and to make those feelings go away. The young shifter didn't care if it was a guy, love is love he has always been open minded.

His life was so fucked up, he just wanted to those feelings to go away. He wanted to lock them inside a box forever; the young teen was so conflicted. The other half was desperately trying to hold onto Bella, but the majority was calling out to him. The majority was ecstatic that it had finally found that someone to love him unconditionally and to protect him from the dangers out there. Eventually, the young teen let him to be taken over by the thoughts, the fantasies, and the feelings that he was having on his beautiful mysterious creature.

He wrapped himself in his blanket nuzzling his head onto his pillow; the young shifter was truly exhausted the events of the current day overwhelmed him. The young teen slowly closed his eyes as he let himself fall into the dark abyss.

Unconsciously in his sleep he was calling out to him hoping that he'll arrive and take him away to a faraway place where there are no vampires and most importantly where there's no Bella Swan.

Shockingly the young teen slept without a single nightmare of course that didn't stop the weird fuzzy dreams popping into his unconscious mind. Not that he wasn't complaining he enjoyed them every single second of those dreams he had enjoyed. The small cramped room was filled with his light snoring; the sun was beginning to set giving the sky a glowing orange-red color.

_Pair of light grey eyes was staring at the young teen the young Black found himself that he couldn't look away from them, even when those eyes flickered away from him and started to rake over his exposed body with pure lust and adoration filled eyes._

_His breathing was catching in his throat almost making him choke on his own air, both of his massive large manly hands was now holding his face in place as his eyes mesmerized every angle and feature, and the young teen once again found himself not being able to look away. He was entranced._

_The young Black's eyed him as well; he could tell that the man was about seven feet tall or even a little bit taller. His ear length black hair was slicked back, his rough rugged features making the young teen go hard. His eyes landed on his muscled chest, everything about the man was huge, and his muscles were largely defined as well. His tan skin giving out a light glow as the moonlight shun against his naked skin. He admired his nine-pack he slowly lifted up his hand and placed it on the massive pack. Slowly tracing the lines of his abs, he frowned as the man began to shiver; shivers began to roll down his arms as he slowly started to lean down._

_The young teen started to sit up but one of the man's large hands placed themselves on his chest gently pushing him back down onto his back. He let out a low gasp as he felt his large hands opening up his legs, the man settled himself between his legs giving himself more room. Jacob moaned as the man began to grind his large erect cock onto his own. The native rolled his head to the side submitting to the man._

_He smirked as he slowly leaned down devouring his neck, his arm wrapped around Jake bringing him closer to the edge, as he moved between his legs, his throbbing 15 inch erection against his entrance._

_The man stops looking down at his mate, lowering down kissing his lips gently, coaxing him to relax. Feeling his muscles relax, he starts to stroke him, pushing the finger in further as the man starts to thrust gently. Focusing on stroking, he pushes his finger in, able to get up to the second knuckle._

_Adding a second finger, the pain returns but the youngster is prepared for it this time, manages to focus on the pleasure that the man is giving him. He pushes the other finger in as far as it will go, starting to scissor them apart, pushing them in and out._

_The other let out a low moan as he continued to finger the young shifter, "You're so tight and hot" he said huskily. He had a slight accent in his voice it sounded like an islander, which turned the young shifter on even more. "I'm gonna fuck you sideways, shifter. I won't stop until you beg me to stop, and until you cry out me name"_

The young Black was startled awake sitting up as he looked around his small room; he frowned as he rubbed his bare chest. He let out a low moan as he feels his throbbing cock, he shook his head, he was just about to get his release but something had woke him up, more like startled him awake.

He then jumped as he heard the banging coming from the front door, whoever it was, was trying to get in the house very badly, if whoever it was kept it up with the banging the door would probably fly off from its hinges. The young teen slowly got out of his bed; opening his bedroom door he tentatively began to walk towards the living room where the front door was located.

As he walked towards the front door the banging became even more frantic, placing his hand onto the door handle the banging stopped. Taking in a deep breath he slowly opened the door, a small part him screamed at himself for it, while the majority yelled in victory. Opening the door fully he looked up to see who it was only to be met by a large muscled chest, looking up again he let out a low gasp as he saw who it was.

It was the man from his dream, he smiled down at him. He stood in full 7 '6, his ear length black hair was slicked back, he was wearing a red and white flannel with a few buttons from the top open showing off his huge muscled chest. The sleeves wrapped around his well toned arms very tightly almost ripping, faded blue denim jeans and a pair of faded brown boots. His light grey eyes pierced through his black ones.

"You?" he gasped out clearly shocked.

The other smirked down at him cockily, "Have any good dreams about me?"

Jacob blushed, not liking how the other was looking down at him. A small seductive smile appeared on his masculine, rugged features, and he stepped closer to Jacob, only to have the young teen instinctively take a step away. Moving forward once again, the mysterious man received the same reaction from _his_ young one. This little game repeated itself again, and again, and again, only stopping when the young teen found that he couldn't move back, he was pinned against the wall, with the mysterious man's hands at his sides to restrain him. The older smirked as he looked down at _his_young mate.

"I gotta say I do like you in your wolf form, but I truly enjoy this form a lot better" he said his islander accent rolling out. The man leaned closer to the young teen licking one of his earlobes.

Jacob bit down at his bottom lip trying to stifle a moan from escaping his lips but failed miserably, he tried to move out his grasp but he tightened his hold onto his waist.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're _mine._Oh, and the person who owns you is Mathew Daniels," he growled into his ear making the young shifter shiver.

A pitiful moan escaped his lips as he felt the man's mouth was now on his neck, lips brushing against his pulse point. Another pitiful moan escaped his lips making Matt smirk against his neck.

Jacob stepped on his tippy toes as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, his lips were running along his neck, kissing, licking and nibbling.

"Oh god do it please fuck me" he moaned out.

Matt let out an approving growl as he pulled away from Jacob's neck, locking his light grey eyes with his black ones. "You have no idea how much I want you to mean that"

"Jacob?"

Jacob froze tightening his hold onto Matt's neck bringing the older male closer; good thing that the other male's body was by much larger, hell everything about Matt Daniels was large. Matt relaxed as he recognized that it was Jacob's father the two Blacks had similar scents, but he soon tensed as unfamiliar scents entered the room letting out a low threatening growl.

The young shifter unwrapped his arms from his neck and placed them on his chest, "It's ok" said Jacob trying to calm down the older male.

Matt looked down at the younger male clenching his jaw, "I'll kill them if they make a wrong move" he gritted out. He slowly pushed himself away from the youngster.

Jacob looked at his father then his eyes fell on his pack mates but then frowned as he saw that both Leah and Seth Clearwater were there as well.

"You have some explaining to do" said Billy as he looked at his son sternly.

Matt let out a low threatening growl then turned to glare at Sam Uley who was staring at Jacob; the young teen looked at Matt who instantly calmed down.

They soon walked towards the living room, Jacob and Matt sat on the long couch while the pack decided to stand, Billy looked at the two while he sat in his wheelchair.

"Well?" asked Sam.

"So, Jacob is a fag?" inquired Paul.

Matt opened his mouth as he revealed his razor sharp canines, letting out a low growl, with a single touch to the knee he instantly retracted his canines.

The others looked in pure awe while Paul just looked plain scared which was surprising since he was the hot-head of the pack, the most volatile of them all.

Jacob cleared his throat as he blushed, "Well I guess it all started when Sam made me go face Bella and her leech. I told them what Sam told me to say, and she still insists in becoming one of them. I got so mad and hurt that I let the mind reader poke around my head I unlocked every single memory and feeling of betrayal, it caused him so much pain that he dropped to his knees"

"Then after that Bella yelled at me to stop it then she slapped which shocked me, I mean it hurt that she picked him over me. I'm the one who had picked up all the shattered pieces of her broken heart and placed them back together one by one. I got so overwhelmed by feelings of hurt and just pure hatred and I managed to get away and phased"

"Damn Jacob you almost hurt her!" seethed out Sam.

Jacob glared at him, "Of all people Sam you shouldn't be talking" he countered back.

The alpha growled out at Jacob but soon quitted down when Matt let out a growl of his own. "Back the fuck down"

"Enough!" said Jacob. "As I was saying, I ran away but while I was running something stopped me a…and that's when I met him. I imprinted on him."

Then all attention was on Matt Daniels, he lazily raised his brow as he looked at everyone.

"What exactly are you?" asked an astonished Billy.

The others nodded in agreement also wanting to know what he was. He lazily placed his arm around Jacob's shoulders brining the younger teen closer.

"Damn you're so warm" said Jacob as he let out a low sigh of contempt.

Matt smiled down at him, "It's a _were_ thing we all run hot. Oh, and I'm a were_wolf_" he said.

"Cool so you're one of us" said a very excited Embry.

The werewolf let out a low snort then turned to look at Billy, "They don't know yet?" he asked in a very taunting way.

Billy frowned at the question, a couple of moments later realization hit him as he glared at the man before him. "Quit boy"

The others frowned, "What did he mean by that Billy?" asked Sam.

"Yeah dad" inquired Jacob.

Billy soon let out a low sigh, "The elders wanted to tell you in one more year, I thought that it was wrong that they wanted to lie. You're not actual werewolves you're all shape-shifters. You can all take any form of an animal; the reason why you all phase into wolves is because our ancestors believed that the great wolf was our protector" he said.

"What?" everyone said in union.

"Why would they keep something like this from us?" asked Sam.

"Damn dad" said Jacob.

Soon everyone started to talk in the same time making it hard for Billy to speak out, letting out an irritated sigh. "Shut up!" he yelled out.

Everyone quitted down, "I'm sorry that the elders didn't tell you sooner, but this ain't important right now. So, son you had finally found your mate" said Billy.

Then all eyes were on Jacob and Matt, which made the young teen a little uneasy while the older male, was just plain annoyed.

"But I still love Bella, I shouldn't be in love with her right?" he asked.

Matt tensed at the revelation that his mate just did, while the others were shocked minus Leah who was just plain pissed off and annoyed by the revelation.

"That's not possible you should've forgotten about her" said Sam.

"Yeah, I mean no one exists but her, well in your case him" said Jared.

"Wow I'll be damned" said an amused Billy. "I think you half-printed on him"

"What fuck is a half-print?" Leah asked acidly.

"Yeah?" inquired Jacob.

Billy sadly smiled at his son, "It's when your inner wolf is torn between two people it's very rare. When your inner wolf is torn between two people it half-prints on its true mate. Still undecided on which it truly wants, but in rare cases if the half-printee is willing to fight for the half-printer then the print becomes full"

Jacob stared at his father for a moment, "How do you know all this?" he inquired.

The older Black smiled as he remembered his dead beloved wife Sarah Black, "Because it happened to me, you're mother Sarah fought for me" he said.

Jacob closed his eyes shaking his head, "This is all just too much for me for one day" he whispered brokenly.

Matt looked sadly at his mate. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but he didn't want to add more stuff in his plate for the moment. But one thing was sure that he will certainly fight for his mate, even it meant if he had to kill this Bella chick.

"I better go it looks like you want some time alone" said Matt as he got up.

The young teen grabbed his hand before he started to walk away, he looked up into his grey eyes, "That's the last thing that I want" he whispered.

Matt entwined his fingers with his as he brought him; Jacob gave him a small smile as he started to lead him towards his room, the two males ignoring the others. As they walked into his room, Jacob closed the door behind them he turned around and found that Matt was laying on his bed. His legs were too large for the bed that they were bent, the older male smiled up at Jacob.

The young teen slowly walked towards the bed, he started to crawl on the bed and placed himself on top of Matt placing his head on his chest. Matt slowly wrapped his arms around the young Black, "Unlike your so called friend I will _fight_for you"

He looked up at Matt who was now cooing at him softly as if to calm the young native down. It was actually kind of relaxing to the teen; he began to feel his eyes droop and was leaning further into his embrace. He was so warm, strong and very dominant.

* * *

A/N: Here we go. A new story, well it's more of a rewrite really. I don't know if any of you remember, but this story used to be named "There's No Place Like Home"

After listening to Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine I got hit by the inspiration bug. So here it is, up and proud! For the people who are curious about Matt's appearance, just picture Joe Manganiello. He's the one who I loosely based Matt on.

Reviews and thoughts my lovelies. I'll literally faint if this chapter hits 15 or more.


	2. Devotion

Summary: I never wanted to be a shifter/I never wanted to be a werewolf/I hated this life/I enjoy my life/She broke me/I hate being lonely/I thought she loved me/I used to be in love/Until that day/Until that day I met my shifter/My mate Matt/My Jacob/Never let me go Matt/Never let me go Jacob.

A/N: Thanks to the amazing **Twimama77**, **ShantelCall26**, **Emerald Jaguar**, **Black Sheeba**, **Ominous**, **Myah**, **ZombiePhantom17**, **Sayomi-hime**, **ant1gon3**, **Angie **for reviewing the previous chapter.

**ZombiePhantom17**: I just gotta say, I love your avi! I just adore Kol he's one of my favorite Originals

Disclaimer: The half-print story line that I will be using in this story doesn't belong to me. The very talented Julie's Jewels is the one who created it for her story 'Battlefield'. She was lovely enough to let me use it in my story. So thank you Julie's Jewels!

Cast:

Taylor Lautner – Jacob Black

Joe Manganiello – Matt Daniels

Tania Raymonde – Leah

Tyler Posey – Seth

The rest are the same. Just wanted to clarify the people that I re-casted.

* * *

**Devotion**

Matt laid there with his mate in his arms; he soothingly ran a hand through his short cropped hair gently messaging his scalp as he slept. His strong and limber fingers played with the dark strands, entwining them around the slim digits and then smoothing them back down. He let out a low growl of approval as the young native snuggled against his chest.

Gently rubbing his chin against the top of Jacob's head in a wolf like manner, "You will be _mine_ Jacob Black" he gritted out lightly.

The older male then closed his eyes as he let the dark abyss overtake him, unconsciously tightening his hold onto his mate as he licked his lips.

Meanwhile back in the living room a discussion was taking place.

Sam Uley paced around the small living room, while the others just looked on. "So, he's a werewolf? Is Jacob even safe being around him?"

Leah snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Wow Sammy is it me, or are you actually jealous?" she inquired amused by the situation. Of course she had hated Jacob Black ever since he had joined Sam's little group of asswipes, but still she wanted him to be happy, and if Matt Daniels made him happy and feel safe, then what was the big deal?

Sam stopped his pacing as he gave her a small glare, "Don't be stupid Leah" he snapped.

Billy let out a low sigh as he ran a hand over his face, "Sam by the looks of it, Matt deeply cares for Jacob. I would rather see my son with him then with Isabella Swan"

Leah and Seth stood up and made their way towards the hallway, the two not wanting to hear them discussing Jacob's love life.

Paul raised his brow as he watched them go, he too wanted to join them, the volatile native found the discussion too boring for his taste. Even though he didn't know who Matt Daniels was or that he trusted him, if the werewolf made his pack brother happy then he didn't know what the big deal was. Letting out a low sigh as he gazed at the wooden floor with a bored expression on his face, he silently tapped his foot.

Jared, Embry and Quil just looked on not knowing what to say. The three natives were clearly confused by the entire situation, Jacob shouldn't still have feelings towards Bella, and the half-print ordeal was a total enigma.

Leah and Seth had their ears pressed against Jacob's door trying to hear anything, the two were total gossips even though they try to deny it in front of everyone, and the two had a weak spot when it came towards gossiping. Leah let out a low sigh as she placed her hand onto the door handle.

Seth gave her a panicked look, "Leah don't what if they're doing something" said Seth as he blushed. "Please, no I don't want to see that"

The shape-shifter rolled her eyes at her brother, brining up a finger towards her lips, "Shut up" she gritted out.

Quietly opening the door the two Clearwaters' poked their heads into the room, Seth looked on with an uncomfortable look on his face, and he didn't want to spy on his friend, while Leah just looked amused by the sight in front of them. She was clearly surprised but nonetheless smiled softly at the two males. They had fallen asleep on the Jacob's bed together, with the younger boy using the older male as a pillow and mattress.

Soon everyone in the living room was silent as they heard a very familiar truck parking in front of the house, they all looked at each other in total disbelief.

"No," said Embry.

"She wouldn't" got out Quil.

"Oh, she would that heartless bitch" said Jared as they heard her walking up the steps.

A few seconds later the knocking started, all of them looked at each other not knowing what to do, they all hoped that Matt wouldn't hear a thing but he being a werewolf and with super hearing made it all pointless.

Billy wheeled himself towards the front door while Sam slowly followed behind him, the older Black placed his hand on the door knob letting out a low sigh as he slowly opened the door revealing a red eyed puffy Isabella Swan.

Her eyes widened as she saw that Sam was there, dropping her gaze onto the porch "Um is Jacob home?" she asked.

Both Billy and Sam looked at each other then looked at Bella, both shaking their heads no "No, Bella I'm sorry I…we haven't seen him since your little meeting in the woods" said Billy as he glared at her.

She let out a low sigh, "Look I know he's home, please I really need to talk to him"

Sam glared at her as he let out a low growl, "You little bit….damn you're a piece of work aren't you? Why the fuck did you come here Isabella? Huh? To string him along once again to shatter the remaining pieces of his fragile heart?" he asked.

Bella was stunned, Sam Uley had never raised his voice at her nor had he lashed out at her.

Soon Leah Clearwater appeared giving Bella a small mischievous smile, "He's in his room but be quite he might be asleep" she said sweetly which caused both Billy and Sam to flinch.

Bella looked at her warily then nodded as Leah pushed Sam out of the way giving her some room to enter, Billy and Sam glared at Leah while Bella stomped into the house ignoring the other pack members as she walked towards the hallway that lead towards Jacob's room.

She smiled at them widely, "Trust me you guys will love this next part" she said happily as she clasped her two hands together.

The others looked at her weird they had never seen Leah show any emotion after Sam had left her for her own cousin, while Seth smiled at his sister, she could be so darn evil sometimes, he would normally disagree with her but not today. Bella Swan needed to suffer at the moment for what she had done to their pack brother.

Bella slowly placed her hand onto the door knob taking in a deep breath as she slowly opened the door; a small smile appeared on her features as the door slowly opened quietly, then as it appeared it vanished.

A low gasp escaped her chapped lips as she took in the sight in front of her, she brought up her hand and placed it over her chest, wrapping the other around her body as she tried to keep herself together. She shook her head, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Shaking her head, no she didn't want to believe it, her Jacob had finally imprinted. There he was in his small bed but he wasn't alone, no there was man who was way too big for the bed so his legs were bent and touching the wooden floor, Jacob was using him as a pillow and a mattress, he looked awfully happy very tranquil. The man frowned in his sleep his hand unconsciously running up and down Jacob's back, the young native let out a low moan snuggling deeper into Matt's warm body.

She turned around letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, looking at Jacob one more time then she walked away ignoring everyone in the living room, slamming the front door closed as she ran down the steps shockingly she didn't trip.

The others frowned as they heard her drive off hurriedly, all of them getting up following Billy as they made their way towards Jacob's room. All of them stopping as they soon saw what had caused Bella to leave in a flash. Billy slowly closed the door not wanting to disturb the two sleeping males; after the door was closed they all looked at each other.

_The tall werewolf smiled, pulling him into a passionate animalistic kiss. The young native moaned instantly wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing back. Matt slowly trailed his hand up Jacob's clothed thigh, rubbing closer and closer to the sensitive spot in between his legs, making the young native moan into the heated kiss as he wrapped his legs around his waist; grinding his hardened cock against Matt, making the older male growl out in approval._

_Walking towards the bed as he placed them both onto the bed; letting out a low growl as he straddled his young lover. Matt squeezed his hardened cock, Jacob couldn't help but whimper and buck his hips up, his bottom lip pinned between his teeth and his eyes shut tight. The older male nibbled on the young native's earlobe, moving his lips further up, pressing them against the shell of his ear before tracing it with his tongue, making the young native shiver._

_Matt pushed his younger lover's legs further apart, settling deeper between them as he continued to grope and squeeze the soft body beneath him. The werewolf rubbed his hands up and down the shifter's sides as he grinded against the boy below him, keeping a steady pace. He quickly found his hands on the native's perfect shaped ass, giving it a hard squeeze, making Jacob groan, before plunging his warm talented hands down the back of the Jacob's pants. The teen gasped at the warm hands as they met his skin, shivering as a hand traveled to the front of his pants, lightly playing with the bulge through the thin fabric._

"_Please," whimpered out Jacob. His limbs were limp; he couldn't do anything against the large werewolf. Matt grinned down at the young native before he leaned down and captured his parted lips in a crushing kiss. It was filled with passion, need and utter lust, love. Jacob couldn't help but give into the werewolf's strong power. His lips seemed to move on their own and when Matt's strong tongue pressed hard against his lips he could do nothing more than to open them. His hand was still pressed against his crotch and was moving it slightly, causing such gloriously sinful pressure to his cock. Matt put his other hand to work, letting it travel up Jacob's shirt, letting his fingers run across his soft muscled chest, teasing his nipples lightly._

_How the werewolf loved how Jacob writhed beneath him, to hear him moan for more. He pressed his hand harder to the teen's crotch, moving it faster with each mewl. Suddenly the pressure from his cock left and his bruised lips were abandoned; the young native stared confused up at the werewolf, wondering why his glorious torture had stopped._

_In animalistic speed the werewolf yanked off both of their shirts letting them drop onto the wooden floor. Matt managed to get his pants off; Jacob too managed to kick off his pants. Pulling his legs up in the air, exposing his ass, Matt grabbed his large 15 inch erect cock and slowly pushed into his younger lover without a warning. The young teen screamed, but the older male clamped his mouth on top of his swallowing his scream._

_After a couple of slow, gentle thrusts, Jacob wrapped his legs around his waist. Jacob began to feel the pleasure, he moaned as he dug his nails into the werewolf's back .His tempo increased, changing from human fast to werewolf fast. Jacob groaned, distantly sounding like a bitch in heat as he yelled, "Aw shit more". Matt's trusts became more erratic, making Jacob wiggle and hiss as sharp shoots of pleasure ran up his spine. Matt let out a loud howl as he sat bringing the young native up with him, Jacob still on his lap as Matt continued fucking him into oblivion, grunts and growls could be heard from Matt while Jacob whimpered and moaned for more._

Jacob startled awake as he felt a hand running up and down his back while the other was messaging his ass and giving it a firm a squeeze. The young native bit his bottom lip as he buried his face into the large hard chest he was currently using as a pillow.

"You know, I will…no I will make that dream of yours into reality" purred out Matt as he looked at his smaller mate with lust filled eyes, his grey eyes were black, like a predator looking at its prey before it pounces on it. "You have no idea how much I want fuck you right now, how much I want to fuck you so hard that it'll make the legs of your bed break"

Then in one swift movement Matt had Jacob pinned onto the bed, his large body hovering over Jacob's small one, prying his legs apart with his knees as he lay between them giving him more room. Pinning his arms above his head as he growled out, "I'm going to leave right now, for you could shower and eat a nice breakfast. Then I'll be back in a few for I could take you out" he said with determination as he pushed himself away from Jacob.

Jacob stared at the older male with wide eyes, his eyes landing on his crotch, the man was seriously tenting in his pants just like in his dream his cock was very large. Seriously it looked like his cock was going to rip out of his jeans any minute, Matt let out a low moan as he opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked away leaving the young native alone.

The young native let out a low shaky sigh as he found himself alone in his room, brining up his hand and placing it on his chest, how it pained him to be away from Matt. He was hurting while being away from the werewolf while a small part of him still called for Bella. But, it was a small part; maybe if Matt kept it up with his fighting then maybe he'll lose those feelings.

Grunting as he got out of his bed, he walked out of his bedroom and began to walk into the bathroom, Jacob trailed one of his hands down his chest, letting out a low groan as he felt the stickiness of his pajama pants. Groaning as he slipped out of his pajama pants and getting into the shower. Turning the knobs a low groan escaping his lips as the warm water hit against his back. Standing under the warm spray of water, then began to scrub him down.

After five minutes, he got out drying himself then wrapping the towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he heard hushed voices coming from the living room, the pack were still in his home it was the morning for christ sake.

Walking back into his room he walked towards his closet opening the door as he looked around the small closet space. He let out a low sigh as he couldn't find anything to wear, he frowned not liking that Matt had turned him into a total chick. Then he cocked his head to the side making him look like a confused puppy, he had never seen those before. Letting the towel drop onto the wooden floor, he grabbed a wire hanger which a light blue polo shirt was held, getting the hanger and dropping it onto his bed he placed on the shirt.

Turning around he walked towards his drawers opening the drawer which held his boxers, deciding on a low tight baby blue boxer brief placing them on as he grabbed a pair of plaid shorts which were on the floor then slipping his bare feet into a pair of sandals. Before he walked out of his room he put on some deodorant, letting out a low sigh as he walked out of his room.

Soon as he walked into the living room the conversation stopped all eyes were on him, he frowned as he wrapped an arm around himself one of his nervous habits, "What?" he asked annoyed.

Embry frowned at his friend, "You look…different"

"Yeah, you actually look good" said an amused Leah.

Jacob blushed shifting his gaze onto the red carpet, "I'm going into the kitchen" he said shyly as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sam slowly followed behind him, Billy was already in the kitchen rolling himself around as he cooked some eggs and bacon, and he smiled as he looked at his son.

"Morning Jacob" said Billy.

Jacob smiled at his father as he sat on one of the kitchen stools, a small frown appearing as he felt Sam.

"Jacob….how do you feel towards Mathew?" asked Sam. He didn't trust the werewolf at all hence using his full name.

The young shifter ignored him as Billy placed his plate in front of him, "His name is Matt well for me that is, and he's cool" said Jacob as he defended the absent werewolf.

Sam looked at him for a moment, "Jacob maybe it's not such a good idea that you keep seeing him" he said carefully.

Jacob gripped his fork his knuckles almost turning white, "Samuel I will keep on seeing him, I need him in my life. He promised that he would fight for me, not you or anybody will forbid me on seeing. And besides he's returning in a few hours"

Sam let out a low sigh, "I'm just worried about you Jacob"

Jacob inwardly rolled his eyes as he decided to ignore his alpha and continued with his eating, letting out a low sigh as heard someone else entering the kitchen, but nonetheless ignored said person as well.

Embry let out a low sigh as he stared at his friend who continued to ignore everyone in the kitchen, he didn't know what to say. He was worried about him and with the arrival of Matt didn't help their current situation either. They didn't know anything about the werewolf, they didn't know if he was one of them a protector, or a killer like the leeches.

After he was finished with his breakfast he told his father that he'll be back soon, without giving the others a single glance he walked out of the house, giving himself some much needed air.

The young native let out a sigh as he walked down the porch steps, he was just glad that he was out of the house, slowly walking down the gravel which led towards the road. He didn't know where he was going but at the moment he didn't care he just wanted to be away from home, good thing he had decided to bring his phone and wallet with him.

He kicked a small rock which flew into a tree piercing it a little bit, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked up at the grey sky, frowning as a rain drop fell on the tip of his nose causing him to twitch his nose.

He soon let out an oomph sound as he felt someone tackling him from the front, but he didn't feel no pain nor he met the ground, whoever it was cradling him into his chest as it ran with super speed causing him to close his eyes and to bury his face into a large warm chest. Then that's when it hit him, the one who was cradling him gently into their chest was Matt, Matt Daniels. A slow smile appeared on his lips as he took in a whiff of his scent, the smell of the ocean breeze and Irish spring, he smelled like a man.

A couple of minutes later the breeze stopped, he turned his head to side to see that they were in the city, Port Angeles. He blushed as people stared at the two, one reason was that Matt stood in full 7'6 and was all muscle and second was that he was cradling Jacob like it was no big deal.

"You know you can put me down now" said Jacob.

Matt looked down at his mate as he stopped walking, "And why should I do that?" he asked amused.

He gently placed him on his feet, the young native looked up at him then to the pavement, not liking that the other was a lot taller than him. Matt was a total giant which he didn't mind, but the curious stares and the whispers were the things that were getting to him.

Silently the two walked side by side looking at the different stores, Jacob then blushed as he felt Matt entwining his fingers along with his, looking down as he saw his large hand holding his, his large hand covered his small one it looked like it ate his hand.

Jacob snorted at the thought, causing Matt to look down at him with an amused expression, but soon their little moment was interrupted when a shrill voice was heard, the voice Jacob Black was dreading to hear ever since their little meeting in the forest.

"Jacob?" called out Bella.

The two stopped dead in their tracks, Matt let out a low menacing growl as they dropped each other's hands and started to slowly turn around.

Before them stood Bella Swan, but she wasn't alone two other vampires were with her, Edward and Alice Cullen each vampire stood on each side of her.

* * *

A/N: Geez I'm sorry, these darn finals have been keeping me away from you guys. But don't worry, it'll be almost over. At the mean I'll try to update as much as I can.

Keep them reviews coming! Or a puppy gets kicked by Bella and her glitterly Cullens.


End file.
